thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooperraymer (The Hedgehog Ninja)'s Gallery
This is being the gallery of The Hedgehog Ninja (cooperraymer) His Mascots Sonic Boom Sonic 2.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog, his main mascot Naruto-Uzumaki-uzumaki-naruto-shippuuden-18920948-1280-720.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki, his 2nd mascot Danger Duck Funny Face.jpg|Danger Duck, his 3rd mascot Yoshi SSB4.jpg|Yoshi, his 4th mascot ratchet-clank-movie-top640.jpg|Ratchet, his 5th mascot Sly_Cooper_the_thief.jpg|Sly Cooper, his 6th mascot Grovyle Badass.jpg|Grovyle, his 7th mascot advance.jpg|Rayman, his 8th mascot perry_bg.png|Perry the Platypus, his 9th mascot His Favorite Video Game Characters sonic_secret_Rings.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog, his favorite Sonic character as well as his favorite character in all of media Tails_shadow_the_hedgehog.png|Tails, his 2nd favorite Sonic character 335581_10150343410062418_23050342417_7982926_526545401_o.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog, his 3rd favorite Sonic character Ratchet_the_Lombax_by_KazumyHinata.jpg|Ratchet, his favorite Ratchet and Clank character clank-1-610x400.jpg|Clank, his 2nd favorite Ratchet and Clank character Alister_Azimuth.jpg|Alister Azimuth, his 3rd favorite Ratchet and Clank character Rayman_Legends_THUMB.jpg|Rayman, his favorite Rayman character Rayman3-Globox00.jpeg|Globox, his 2nd favorite Rayman character Rayman-Legends-Trailer-1.jpg|Barbara, his 3rd favorite Rayman character 800px-Falco3.png|Falco, his favorite Star Fox character foxs_stare.jpg|Fox, his 2nd favorite Star Fox character Krystal_Assault_Screen_1.jpg|krystal, his 3rd favorite Star Fox Chcrunchwoc.jpg|Crunch Bandicoot, his favorite Crash Bandicoot character crash_twinsanity_4.jpg|Crash Bandicoot, his 2nd favorite Crash Bandicoot character 84116308_640.jpg|Dr. Cortex, his 3rd favorite Crash Bandicoot character Sly Cooper Sly.JPG|Sly Cooper, his favorite Sly Cooper character Carmelita holding her Shock Pistol in Thieves in Time.png|Carmelita, his 2nd favorite Sly Cooper character Bentley's_Introduction_in_Thieves_in_Time.jpg|Bentley, his 3rd favorite Sly Cooper character Image8.jpg|Yoshi, his favorite Mario character 6204.header.jpg-610x0.jpg|Luigi, his 2nd favorite Mario character bowser-jr-2.jpg|Bowser Jr, his 3rd favorite Mario character Grovyle the true badass.jpg|Grovyle, his favorite Pokemon Chimchar2.jpg|Chimchar, his 2nd favorite Pokemon EP679_Dewott.jpg|Dewott, his 3rd favorite Pokemon DKRDS_Diddy_Kong.jpg|Diddy Kong, his favorite Donkey Kong character donkey_kong_bananas.jpg|Donkey Kong, his 2nd favorite Donkey Kong character DixieRacingDS.png|Dixie Kong, his 3rd favorite Donkey Kong character Subspace yoshi.PNG|Yoshi, his main in Super Smash Bros Subspace falco.png|Falco, his 2nd main in Super Smash Bros Lucario Subspace Emissary.jpg|Lucario, his 3rd main in Super Smash Bros roxas.jpg|Roxas, his favorite Kingdom Hearts character Sora.jpg|Sora, his 2nd favorite Kingdom Hearts character Riku.jpg|Riku, his 3rd favorite Kingdom Hearts character RC-All-Stars.jpg|Ratchet and Clank, his main in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale PlayStation-All-Stars-Battle-Royale-Sly-Cooper-Trailer_1.jpg|Sly Cooper, his 2nd main in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale raiden-all-stars.jpg|Raiden, his 3rd main in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale BlazBlue_wallpaper_-_Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(by_Arc_System_Works,_Calamity_Trigger).jpg|Ragna, his favorite BlazBlue character wall_p_C_1280-556484.jpeg|Noel, his 2nd favorite BlazBlue character Blaz-blue-litchi-faye-ling-character-artwork-big.jpg|Litchi, his 3rd favorite BlazBlue Character His Favorite TV Show Characters intro4.jpg|Josh Nichols, his favorite Drake and Josh character Tumblr_lw48mvueyh1r7ulr9o2_r1_250.png|Crazy Steve, his 2nd favorite Drake and Josh Character drake-1.jpg|Drake Parker, his 3rd favorite Drake and Josh character 28404naruto_uzumaki_shippuden_9.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki, his favorite Naruto character Deidara-deidara-17267610-1280-720.jpg|Deidara, his 2nd favorite Naruto character Neji.jpg|Neji Hyuga, his 3rd favorite Naruto character Danger Duck Face.jpg|Danger Duck, his favorite Loonatics Unleashed character Tech E Coyote.jpg|Tech E Coyote, his 2nd favorite Loonatics Unleashed character Rev Runner.jpg|Rev Runner, his 3rd favorite Loonatics Unleashed character avatar-the-last-airbender-sokka-character.jpg|Sokka, his favorite Avatar: The Last Airbender character Prince Zuko.jpg|Zuko, his 2nd favorite Avatar: The Last Airbender character Aang_meditates.png|Aang, his 3rd favorite Avatar: The Last Airbender character mitchell.jpg|Mitchell, his favorite Modern Family character 221910_512x288_generated.jpg|Cameron, his 2nd favorite Modern Family character sofia-vergara-modern-family-episodic-3-abc-325.jpg|Gloria, his 3rd favorite Modern Family character Carlton.jpg|Carlton, his favorite Fresh Prince of Bel Air Character james-avery-fresh-prince-uncle-phil.jpg|Uncle Phil, his 2nd favorite Fresh Prince of Bel Air character will-smith-Fresh-Prince-1990-sized.jpg|Will, his 3rd favorite Fresh Prince of Bel Air character 7_Sheldon_Cooper_The_Big_Bang_Theory.jpeg|Sheldon, his favorite Big Bang Theory character 470_2578598.jpg|Raj, his 2nd favorite Big Bang Theory character The-big-bang-theory-leonard_412x232.jpg|Leonard, his 3rd favorite Big Bang Theory character 1222508-doubled.jpg|Edd (Double D), his favorite Ed, Edd, n Eddy character A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822463-1139-821.jpg|Eddy, his 2nd favorite Ed, Edd n Eddy character Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_Ed.jpg|Ed, his 3rd favorite Ed, Edd n Eddy character Rainbow_Dash's_Rainbow_S1E06_cropped.png|Rainbow Dash, his favorite My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic character Fluttershy-s-oh-face-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-30737782-1366-768.jpg|Fluttershy, his 2nd Favorite My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic character Twilight_Sparkle_pondering_S1E01.png|Twilight Sparkle, his 3rd favorite My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic character 2012-Donatello-donatello-splinter-34173762-600-449.jpg|Donatello, his favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character Leonardo.png|Leonardo, his 2nd favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character -TMNT-2012-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-34469454-500-449.jpg|Michelangelo, his 3rd favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character wallpapers-stewie-griffin-family-guy-photo-kootation.jpg|Stewie Griffin, his favorite Family Guy character Brian-Griffin.jpg|Brian Griffin, his 2nd favorite Family Guy character family-guy-joe-swanson.jpg|Joe Swanson, his 3rd favorite Family Guy character Yakko.jpg|Yakko, his favorite Animaniacs character Wakko_Warner.JPG|Wakko, his 2nd favorite Animaniacs character Dot.jpg|Dot, his 3rd favorite Animaniacs character judai.jpg|Jaden Yuki, his favorite Yu-Gi-Oh GX character syrus_9880.jpg|Syrus Truesdale, his 2nd favorite Yu-Gi-Oh GX character asuka.jpg|Alexis Rhodes, his 3rd favorite Yu-Gi-Oh GX character Monkey D. Luffy.jpg|Luffy, his favorite One Piece character Chopper_en_Enies_Lobby.jpg|Chopper, his 2nd favorite One Piece character Nico_Robin.jpg|Robin, his 3rd favorite One Piece character His Favorite Video Games 91tph2YAMQL._SL1500_.jpg|Sonic Colors 9147wVgfR-L._SL1500_.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 SSBB_Cover.jpg|Super Smash Bros Brawl 1004004013557195.jpg|Rayman Legends Ttydbox.jpg|Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door 957922_281100_front.jpg|Red Dead Redemption Crashtwinsanityps2cover.jpg|Crash Twinsanity saintsrow3_x360_front1.jpg|Saints Row: The Third sly4_ps310.jpg|Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Pokémon_XD-_Gale_of_Darkness_Coverart.png|Pokemon: XD Gale of Darkness MySims_Agents.jpg|MySims Agents 81vaU3IjiOL._SL1500_.jpg|Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 250578_50573_front.jpg|Duck Dodgers: Starring Daffy Duck Dkc_snes_boxart.jpg|Donkey Kong Country His Favorite Movies Grooveposter.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove 220px-Tommy Boy.jpg|Tommy Boy Beverly Hills Ninja poster.jpg|Beverly Hills Ninja 220px-Rush Hour 2 poster.jpg|Rush Hour 2 220px-A Goofy Movie.png|A Goofy Movie Treasure Planet poster.jpg|Treasure Planet 220px-Almost Heroes poster.jpg|Almost Heroes Wakko's Wish VHS cover.jpg|Wakko's Wish Happygilmoreposter.jpg|Happy Gilmore 230px-SonicanimeVHS.jpg|Sonic OVA Movie Naruto the Movie - Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow.jpg|Naruto: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Shrek-2.jpg|Shrek 2 JungledyretHugo1.jpg|Jungledyret Hugo MV5BMTc1OTU4NjIxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTE0MjYyMQ@@. V1 SY317 CR4,0,214,317 .jpg|Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Amazing_Spider-Man_theatrical_poster_02.jpg|The Amazing Spider-Man His Favorite TV Shows dracast_wallpaper_big.jpg|Drake and Josh Naruto-anime-naruto-33923256-1920-1080.jpg|Naruto/Naruto Shippuden 1173750792.jpg|Loonatics Unleashed Avatar-group.jpg|Avatar: The Last Airbender Modern-Family-Nicole-OPI-Nail-Polish-Collection.jpg|Modern Family Freshie5yq4l- sx500 .jpg|The Fresh Prince of Bel Air Sonic x Wallpaper yvt2.JPG|Sonic X SatAMtitle.jpg|Sonic SatAM the-big-bang-05.jpg|The Big Bang Theory Tumblr lg3tzrkCcz1qabfnuo1 400.jpg|MXC EEnE_Titles.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy AnimaniacsLogo.jpg|Animaniacs Hey Arnold.png|Hey Arnold Lt_wp_generics2_1280x1024.jpg|The Looney Tunes Show Phineas-and-ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb three-stooges.jpg|The Three Stooges Highschool-of-the-dead.jpg|High School of The Dead TeenageMutantNinjaTurtles2012.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Seinfeld.jpg|Seinfeld Family Guy.jpg|Family Guy Two and A Half Men.jpg|Two and a Half Men Yu-Gi-Oh.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh Yu-Gi-Oh GX.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh GX Sonic Underground.JPG|Sonic Underground Category:Gallery Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams